ProfÉlève
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive est est un jeune collégien obsédé par son professeur de maths, Sebastian Michaelis. Dans ses cours, il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que son corps si parfait. Fatigué par le manque d'attention que porte son élève à ses cours, Sebastian lui demande si c'est parce qu'il est mauvais professeur mais...si ce n'était pas ça.. ? Yaoi, shota, lemon, UA, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing : **_ Ciel/Seba

_**Résumé : **_Ciel Phantomhive est est un jeune collégien obsédé par son professeur de maths, Sebastian Michaelis. Dans ses cours, il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que son corps si parfait. Fatigué par le manque d'attention que porte son élève à ses cours, Sebastian lui demande si c'est parce qu'il est mauvais professeur mais...si ce n'était pas ça.. ? Yaoi, shota, lemon, UA, OOC

* * *

Ciel : Ah une revenante..

Moi : Non non je suis toujours morte, je fais juste un petit petit passage...

Sebastian : Tu pourrais pas ne pas le faire... ?

Moi : Non pas aujourd'hui...et puis même si c'est nul je suis morte...alors bonne lecture minna-san =D (bouuuuh je suis un fantôme qui publie ! ! ! !)

* * *

C'est avec un soupir que Ciel se leva aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, un lundi comme les autres, recommencement des cours, ennuis total en bref. Ah non mais...attendez...c'est mercredi ce matin ! Étrangement cela eut le don de le faire sourire. Et un visage apparu dans ses pensées. Il était presque banal mais pourtant magnifique avec ses courts cheveux noirs et ses captivants yeux rouges. Puis ce fut plus qu'un visage, il repensa à toute la silhouette de son professeur de mathématiques et puis à sa voix si séduisante...son habituel « Ciel, tu es mon élève pas l'inverse. Arrête toi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas d'heures de colles en plus » et puis toutes ses phrases habituelles, sa manière de rougir, même faiblement à ses petites taquineries...et la manière dont il se vengeait, avec son regard fier, et ses heures de colles ne servant à rien. Non, car ses heures de colles il les passaient avec lui, ainsi il pouvait encore davantage admirer son beau visage, son corps si parfait, et imaginer des choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais... ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, liées dans un baiser des plus passionnés et puis sa main descendant...plus bas...encore plus bas...jusqu'à ce qu'il...

Le jeune collégien rougit et baissa la tête quand il s'imagina la scène. Non ! Il se l'était déjà dit...il devait arrêter définitivement d'y penser ! Penser à quelque chose d'autre ! C'était son professeur...et un homme en plus de cela ! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre à la place... ? Comme Elisabeth par exemple ! Elle semblait vraiment éprise de lui...et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui voir le moindre intérêt. Même s'imaginer coucher avec elle était dur pour lui...la seule personne avec qui il voulait coucher c'était son professeur de maths...et personne d'autre, c'était la seule personne qu'il voulait sentir contre lui, sentir _**en**_ lui.

Il regarda sa montre, 7h...il allait être en retard s'il continuait à avoir des pensées perverses. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bleu mettant en valeur ses yeux bleus comme le ciel de ce jour. Il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner qu'il prenait seul, comme à son habitude, il fit son nécessaire de toilette, mit ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, prit son sac, et sortit, 7h45, il marcha rapidement vers son collège et s'adossa contre le mur. Attendant patiemment de voir son matinal professeur préféré.

Quand il le vit arriver ce dernier lui adressa un regard avant de le saluer brièvement et de rentrer dans l'école. Et les autres commencèrent à arriver, tous pris dans leurs conversations entre amis. Puis vint le moment d'entrer, Ciel éteint donc son téléphone, où plutôt le mit en silencieux, et partit immédiatement se ranger.

Tout le bruit habituel se répéta, les bruits et bêtises des 6e et 5e, tout le monde qui se croit meilleur, les 3e qui parlent de sujets pas intéressants...des fois il avait l'impression d'être le seul qui pouvait passer rien qu'une minute calmement ! Mais enfin pour lui, le bruit cessa, et leur fit signe de monter en classe, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir fantasmer en calmer aujourd'hui encore. Il s'assit à sa place, juste à côté de la porte et comme à son habitude il mit quelques minutes avant de sortir ses affaires.

_ Ciel. Sors tes affaires.

Dit l'adulte avant de marquer sur sa feuille que son élève lui désobéissait, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'obéir. Il s'assit sur son siège et s'adossa contre le mur, attendant la réaction de son professeur, qui ne réagit pas. Il ne fit que soupirer et se concentrer sur le reste de la classe ce qui énerva Ciel qui pourtant ne fit que mettre sa tête contre la table, s'endormant presque, son esprit rempli de pensée plus perverses les unes que les autres.

Cependant il se réveilla quand il entendit la sonnerie et se redressa légèrement jusqu'à ce que...

_ Ciel, reste là. L'appela son professeur.

_ J'ai un autre cours là.

_ Tant pis je m'arrangerai.

Ciel soupira, mais pourtant il était bien content, il détestait le sport, ce n'était pas fait pour lui du tout, a chaque fois il allait tomber au bout de dix minutes à peine [NdA : C'est déjà pas mal ! XD].

_ Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Son professeur soupira.

_ Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

_ Comment ça... ?

_ Dans les autres cours tu n'écoutes peut-être pas plus mais tu ne fais pas de bêtises, pourquoi tu en fais aux miens... ? J'explique mal... ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! Il avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. C'est juste que...

_ Que... ? Le professeur rit. Le jeune Phantomhive serait-il lui aussi attiré par mes charmes ? Il prit ça à la rigolade mais afficha un air surpris quand il vit son jeune élève rougir légèrement.

Mais il s'y fit vite et s'approcha de lui en souriant perversement. Quand il fut assez proche il releva le menton de son élève, et le regarda jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, gêné, décide de tourner la tête. Mais le plus vieux ne le laissa pas s'échapper et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du collégien qui par réflexe tenta de se dégager, mais la main de Sebastian le tenait fermement, alors, au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de juste s'abandonner à ce baiser et y répondit avec plaisir. Quand il fut terminé après quelques minutes le professeur le laissa se reculer un peu pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

_ Si ce n'est que ça...tu peux aller en sport.

Soupira-t-il avant de retourner à son bureau, s'asseyant sur sa chaise, faisant signe à son élève de s'en aller. Mais celui ne fut pas vraiment d'accord de devoir partir après avoir été tant excité. Il s'approcha du bureau assez en colère, s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis repartit à la porte sous le regard curieux de son professeur. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et Ciel se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Sebastian. Il s'approcha également des fenêtres et baissa les rideaux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais... ?

_ Juste un peu d'intimité. Répondit-il en souriant avant de se rediriger vers le bureau sans que Sebastian ne bouge.

Le jeune s'assit sur ses genoux avant de mettre ses mains derrière son cou, le tirant vers lui sans obtenir de protestation, sûrement dut au choc de l'autre, et il en profita encore en joignant leurs lèvres ensemble. Et comme son professeur ne réagissait toujours pas il commence à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise blanche de sa main gauche alors que de sa main droite il lui caressait déjà le torse, profitant autant de ce contact que Sebastian qui commençait déjà à gémir, la main de son élève ainsi que ses mouvements de hanches afin de réveiller leur érection étaient bien trop pour lui.

_ Ciel on ne devrait pas...

_ Vous comptez vraiment m'arrêter maintenant... ?

Demanda-t-il sournoisement avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau juste derrière son dos en enlevant son tee-shirt.

_ Et puis...cela fait tellement longtemps que je te désire...Sebastian...tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi.. ?

Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître triste avant d'enlever complètement son pantalon, révélant son érection bien dressé malgré le peu de caresse échangé.

_ Monsieur s'il vous plaît...

Supplia-t-il alors qu'il passait sa main droite sur son torse, commençant à jouer avec ses tétons, les pinçant doucement tandis que sa main gauche faisait exactement la même chose à son professeur.

_ C'est douloureux...s'il vous plaît...touchez moi aussi...

Lui murmura-t-il finalement à l'oreille, la mordillant gentiment. A ce moment l'adulte perdit ce qui lui restait de contrôle et plaqua violemment son jeune étudiant sur la table sous lui.

_ Ciel, tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver si...

Avertit-il, mais il ne reçut qu'un simple sourire.

_ Alors montrez moi.

Tenta-t-il en écartant encore plus les jambes, offrant une vue parfaite de son corps vierge, excitant encore d'avantage Sebastian qui s'empressa d'enlever complètement sa chemise et son pantalon dévoilant enfin son corps si parfait à l'adolescent. Ce dernier rougit, il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves... était-ce seulement réel ? Se demanda-t-il, et pour en être sûr : une seule chose possible, toucher cette peau à l'apparence si parfaite. A ce contact il frémit légèrement, c'était chaud...il se colla encore plus à l'adulte au dessus de lui, faisant se frôler leurs érections, les poussant à se cambrer, et Ciel recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à enfin attirer un gémissement de la part de Sebastian. Qui, gêné, détourna le regard.

Et ce dernier, pour faire oublier au jeune qu'il avait laissé échapper un bruit aussi gênant se dépêcha de l'embrasser dans le cou, lui provoquant des gémissements lui faisant tout oublier. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour les deux.

_ Monsieur...s'il vous plaît...vous voulez bien...descendre ? Demanda Ciel en rougissant et détournant le regard.

_ Descendre... ? Comme ça ? Questionna Sebastian en jouant avec ses tétons, les mordillant et les suçant l'un après l'autre.

_ Imbécile ! Ah...Il gémit un peu plus fort que précédemment, son professeur ayant mordu un peu plus fortement.

_ Je n'aime pas vraiment les insultes...dit ce dernier en se relevant légèrement.

_ Non ne partez pas ! Je suis désolé... je ferais n'importe quoi !

L'ainée sourit, avant de se rasseoir.

_ Viens, à genoux, et suce moi.

_ HEIN ?! S'écria Ciel devant ce langage.

_ Tu ne veux pas ? Menaça Sebastian, en commençant déjà à se relever.

_ Si...contredit Ciel en rougissant avant de repousser Sebastian sur le canapé. Puis il se mit à genoux en rougissant se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Et puis le sexe de Sebastian était vraiment...gros... jamais il n'arriverait à...il se ressaisit en sentant un regard sur lui et commença à prendre entièrement en bouge l'érection de Sebastian qui trembla de plaisir à cette sensation. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait à ce point pédophile...Mais la sensation de Ciel en train de faire des va et viens sur sa virilité avec sa bouche et sa langue...c'était vraiment trop bon pour lui !

Mais alors que son plaisir atteignait son apogée il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_ O-oui... ? Demanda-t-il faiblement alors que Ciel continuait ses mouvements sur son sexe douloureux.

_ Sebastian~ C'est pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir~ ?

_ Notre rendez-vous.. ? Demanda-t-il faiblement, ne s'en souvenant plus, en même temps il était difficile pour lui en ce moment de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. En plus que Ciel, jaloux de ce « rendez-vous » avait également commencer à utiliser un peu ses dents, lui procurant encore plus de plaisir.

_ ...ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? ! Je suis blessé ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Dit l'intrus avant de s'en aller, sans doute très vexé.

_ Ciel...tu as vraiment été méchant sur ce c-... mais il ne put continuer comme Ciel reprenait ses mouvements, et c'était tellement bon qu'il ne tarda pas à venir dans sa bouche au grand plaisir du jeune qui avala avec gourmandise la semence de son amour. Puis il s'assit sur la table en attendant que Sebastian se calme, profitant de ce temps pour le regarder, il était vraiment magnifique, peut-être juste un peu plus juste après sa jouissance...

_ Bien...je pense qu'on en a finit pour aujourd'hui, non ?

Demanda en soupirant le professeur en soupirant, il aurait voulut savoir comment serait la situation _**à l'intérieur**_ de ce jeune garçon mais...bien entendu Ciel était encore bien trop jeune pour quelque chose comme ça et il ne voudrait sans doute p-...

_ Certainement pas ! Contredit le jeune avec force avant de le rasseoir correctement et d'enfoncer deux doigts dans sa propre intimité en lâchant un petit gémissement de douleur et en même temps de plaisir sous la surprise de Sebastian qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il les bougea un peu alors qu'il embrassait son professeur mais les enleva bien rapidement pour se placer au dessus de l'érection de Sebastian. Il descendit ensuite doucement, s'aidant de sa main droite tenant le sexe de son « dominant » et l'autre tenant Sebastian.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

Dit l'adulte mais il n'eut pour réponse que le regard provocateur de Ciel avant que ce dernier ne s'empale entièrement sur lui, c'était douloureux...il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amour soit si gros...mais ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être ainsi rempli...

Sans attendre il bougea doucement, espérant que ça efface la faible douleur qu'il ressentait, ce qui fut le cas, et bientôt dans la salle se firent les gémissements des deux amants. Mais cela ne convenait pas vraiment à Sebastian qui repoussa une nouvelle fois Ciel sur la table avant de bouger bien plus brusquement qu'il ne lui était possible avant, les faisant gémir encore plus fortement. Finalement ça ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se libère en Ciel alors que lui salissait le torse de son amant de sa semence. Les deux finirent par s'effondrer en sueur et épuisé sur la table.

_ Sebastian...tu m'écrases...dit finalement Ciel, n'arrivant plus très bien à respirer, bien sur son amant se dépêcha de s'enlever, restant assis à côté de lui.

_ Pourquoi tout ça... ? Questionna-t-il finalement, caressant avec douceur les cheveux de son élève.

_ ...depuis le premier tu m'intéresses vraiment...je n'arrête pas de penser à toi...mais je ne pensais que tu étais en fait un gros pédophile !

_ Je ne suis pas un pédophile. Soupira le shotacon. C'est juste que tu es vraiment un élève intéressant...je me demandais si tu allais aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu m'aimes...

_ Ciel...tu es un garçon et tu as sans doute plus de 10 ans de moins que moi et on ne se voit que rarement ! Bien sur que je ne t'aime pas...

A ses mots Ciel fut plus triste que jamais, bien sur...c'était évident...jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer...et pourtant il s'était surpris à espérer...

_ Mais...si on se voit plus souvent dans des rendez-vous plus normaux...il y a des chances que je tombe amoureux d'un enfant comme toi.

Finit le sadique professeur en souriant, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus en voyant le visage rayonnant du jeune.

_ Alors... ? On sort ensemble ?

Demanda Ciel des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Répondit le pédophile de professeur en souriant avant que Ciel se jette dans ses bras l'embrassant passionnément.

_ Je t'aime Sebastian...

* * *

Moi : Ouuuuuuuuuu le méchant professeur shota ! ! ! Bordel j'ai jamais écris quelque chose d'aussi mauvais...XD

Kuro : Surtout qu'à la base tu voulais surtout faire pour une sorte de cadeau...

Ciel : ...Oui...mais bon qui en voudrait.. ? Et je ne suis pas si rebelle !

Moi : Ah non mais avec ça ça passera jamais ! Bon bah tant pis hein ! Partons du principe que le fait que je publie aujourd'hui ne soit pas spécial, ok ? XD Parce que non mais voilà quoi même moi j'ai encore plus honte que d'habitude...*rouge* So...bye bye ! ^^

* * *

_**Note :**_ Bon...comme on m'a dit que je devais l'écrire il y a énormément de chances que j'arrête l'écriture...parce que voilà j'y arrive pas vraiment ^^' Mais merci à ceux qui m'ont lus *coeur* Je publierai peut-être encore dans 3 jours...comme c'est un jour spécial...mais franchement j'en sais rien XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviva94 : **_Oui ^^

_**Yuki-sama50 :**_ Coucou, tu lis en cours ? OO Ouah OO Oui..un prof' de maths quoi...ça va alors si ça t'a redonné le moral =D Merci beaucoup =D *coeur*

_**Mangakadu14 : **_Merci *coeur * Ah ^^' Désolée ^^'

_**Twilight-and-Blackbutler :**_ Coucou merci beaucoup ^^ Continuer..je pense que ça va être dur mais je vais essayer...c'est dur aussi pour moi de plus savoir écrire...TT Merci c'est gentil =D

_**JuliaLoveKuro : **_Oui oui XD Normal ! XD

_**S-Lay L : **_C'est vrai...XD Moi je crois que mes notes dégringolerait tellement je serais à mater XD Oui...c'est triste :'( XD C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ? XD

_**Gold :**_ =D Merci ^^

_** : **_Ca va alors =D XD Merci =D

_**Lady lisa-chan : **_Contente de t'avoir fait rire =D Oui oui je sais désolée ^^' Et tu me verras de nouveau plus pour un moment XD Merci =D Délire ? Heu...XD On peut dire ça XD Bisous

* * *

Moi : Oy I'm Alive, I'm Alice ! Oh yeah ! * a la chanson dans la tête depuis le matin*

Ciel : * se bouche les oreilles *

Sebastian : Bocchan préfère quand **je** chante ? =D

Ciel : …...*s'en va très loin *

Sebastian : *le suit en chantant *

Moi : Pourquoi on m'évite ? TT Enfin même si personne m'aime ( :'( ) j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira =D Et que ça ira pour ma promesse et tout et tout...et sinon j'accepte les cordes pour les pendaisons et les mains pour les étranglements (et aide à la défenestration) et tout ce qui constitue une arme =D #SBARF# (non je suis pas maso ! TT)

* * *

Ciel dormait paisiblement dans son grand lit, allongé sur le côté, son portable à côté de lui. Mais tout ce qui l'entourait n'était pas important, tout ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant était le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Les lèvres de son amour sur les siennes alors que ses mains s'affairaient beaucoup plus bas, s'occupant de son érection bien dure qui ne réclamait que lui.

Et pourtant il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ouvrit les yeux de très mauvaise humeur, Qui osait le déranger à un moment pareil ? ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'égorger ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le nom et le numéro...là il détourna la tête d'avoir eu une telle pensée, et rougit, c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi il le surprenait à l'appeler à une heure pareille ? ! Il décrocha cependant assez rapidement, ayant envie d'entendre la voix de son amour.

_ Ciel ! Enfin ! Ne me dis pas que tu dormais ?

_ Hum... ? Si bien sur pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, pas encore très bien réveillé.

_ On avait rendez-vous au cinéma il y a un quart d'heure ! Soupira l'adulte d'un air fatigué, il se doutait que son élève aimait faire la grasse matinée, mais quand même...oublier un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami il fallait le faire exprès !

_ H-hein ? ! Quoi ? ! Mais...ce n'est pas possible ! Notre rendez-vous c'é-c'était à 14h15 !

_ Il est 14h30...

_ …. Ciel écarquilla les yeux mais ne sut quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'après tout il n'avait aucune excuse.

_ C'est bon ce n'est pas grave...je passe chez toi ?

_ S-si tu veux..mes parents ne sont pas là de tout le week-end alors il n'y a aucune problème..

_ Très bien alors j'arrive dans 5 minutes !

_ Attends je me rév-

Mais il ne put finir que son amant avait déjà raccroché, le vexant. Non mais...l'ignorer ainsi ! Il avait beau être son amant, ça n'empêchait rien... enfin, c'était sans doute sa punition pour avoir oublié son rendez-vous...ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être de mauvaise humeur, et il se réveilla donc en pestant contre Sebastian. Mais il n'eut que le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt qu'il entendit la sonnerie résonner et se doutant de l'identité de son invité il courut ouvrir.

_ Tu ne t'habilles mêmes pas pour accueillir des gens? Entendit-il en ouvrant de la part de son sexy professeur qui lui souriait doucement, à peine surpris de sa tenue.

_ Allons tu m'as déjà vu nu, entre. Dit-il en ouvrant plus en grand la porte, laissant entrer son amour.

_ On a tout le week-end alors ?

_ Oui, normalement.

A cette réponse les yeux du plus âgé semblèrent briller avant qu'il ne s'approche dangereusement de Ciel avant de l'embrasser violemment, le poussant sur le canapé au milieu de salon, le faisant tomber dessus dans un bruit sourd. Sebastian le surplomba de toute sa longueur avant de l'embrasser passionnément, baiser auquel Ciel répondit avec plaisir, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, depuis leur première fois en fait. Et les deux n'étaient vraiment plus en état de tenir une seconde de plus.

Sebastian commença directement à remonter le long de la cuisse de son élève, relevant un peu son tee-shirt, le faisant gémir à son toucher légèrement frais avant de se séparer de son amant de quelques centimètres afin de lui retirer ses seuls habits, le jeune se laissant totalement faire. Sebastian sourit avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune était vraiment adorable soumis ainsi...il avait vraiment du mal de ne pas le prendre immédiatement. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre sous le regard impatient de son amour.

_ Sebastian s'il te plaît...

Demanda-t-il avec des yeux suppliants alors que ses joues rougissaient, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le suppliait mais là les choses semblaient différentes...peut-être était-il vraiment en manque...

L'aîné sourit avant de se baisser, commençant à laisser des suçons partout sur son corps mais cela ne leur suffisait vraiment pas. Ciel avait vraiment besoin de sentir son amant en lui (bien que ses baisers et caresses étaient délicieux) pour se sentir satisfait et Sebastian avait besoin d'entendre les gémissements du jeune et de voir son adorable visage submergé de plaisir. Mais il voulait encore le taquiner un peu avant de le pénétrer. Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable de goûter la semence de son amour.

Il le caressa un peu, mais sa bouche ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa main et de faire de délicieux va et vient sur sa virilité. Ciel trembla de plaisir à cette sensation, c'était vraiment bon et ça l'excitait encore davantage, le faisant encore durcir et gémir bien plus fort. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans la bouche de son amour dans un cri aigu. Ce dernier avala toute la semence alors que Ciel ne semblait pas vraiment s'être remis de son orgasme. Profitant de ce fait il pénétra d'un coup deux doigts en lui le faisant légèrement crier même s'il gémissait également. Il allait l'étirer doucement quand Ciel l'arrêta en rougissant et le suppliant.

_ P-prend moi _**maintenant**_...

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux à cette demande mais une demi-seconde son sourire était de retour et il prit grand plaisir à bouger un peu ses doigts sans pourtant faire ce que lui demandait Ciel.

Ce dernier en ayant assez de se faire manipulé ainsi fit tous les efforts possibles pour se dégager, et il y parvint rapidement, Sebastian ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'autre le pousse de toutes ses forces sur le canapé avant de s'installer sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune déboutonna sa chemise avant de la lui enlever entièrement, contemplant avec plaisir le torse de son amant. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il se baissa pour l'embrasser de partout lui provoquant beaucoup de gémissements lui donnant vraiment envie de le violer. Alors qu'il laissait des suçons un peu partout sur son corps il parcourra tout ce corps parfait de sa main avant de baisser son pantalon. Il sourit en voyant l'érection gorgée de sang mais la contourna préférant taquiner son entrée provoquant un regard choqué chez l'autre. Il ne pouvait croire que son si petit élève voulait le pénétrer ! Et surtout qu'il se laissait faire comme ça...

Le jeune pénétra un doigt en lui en souriant perversement, mais cela semblait faire souffrir Sebastian, donc il préféra le distraire en prenant son érection en bouche, faisant de léger va et vient. Et le professeur oublia bien vite la gêne qu'il éprouvait bien qu'il avait trois doigts en lui qui s'amusait beaucoup à toucher son point sensible afin de le faire gémir de plaisir. Mais il s'en lassa vite et retira ses doigts, faisant gémir de manque Sebastian. Cependant il fut rapidement rempli à nouveau, Ciel s'enfonçant d'un coup en lui, le faisait crier de plaisir. Il attendit que toute trace de douleur disparaisse du visage de son amour avant de bouger, d'abord doucement, mais il accéléra aux rythmes des gémissements de plaisir de son amour qui étaient de plus en plus forts. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes Sebastian cria de plaisir en jouissant avant que Ciel ne se libère en lui. Les deux s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, fatigués et haletant. Au bout de quelques minutes de silences Ciel se replaça correctement dans les bras de Sebastian avant de l'embrasser.

_ Comment tu comptes expliquer ça à tes parents ?

Lui demanda ce dernier en riant légèrement, c'est vrai qu'un beau canapé _**noir **_tout taché de blanc ne passait pas inaperçu.

_ ...je compte bien nettoyer avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Répondit-il en soupirant quémandant un dernier baiser avant de se lever, allant chercher de quoi s'habiller. Mais Sebastian le rejoint vite, choisissant de le faire tomber sur son lit pour avoir sa revanche.

* * *

Moi : Moi ? ! Flemmarde ? ! XD Désolée là je suis fatiguée ! TT La suite une prochaine fois peut-être ? =D Bon vu comment il a fallut me pousser déjà pour ça ça risque pas d'arriver à un moment mais bon... j'espère que ça vous ira quand même ! TT Je suis désolée... bon je vous laisse ! ! ! ! =D Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez quand même...mais pas méchant...TT * enfant * Mais en fait j'ai quuand même réussit à m'arracher les cheveux sur un chap pareil quoi oo bordel


End file.
